A red jacket costs $$40$, and a pink scarf costs $$4$. The red jacket costs how many times as much as the pink scarf costs?
Answer: The cost of the red jacket is a multiple of the cost of the pink scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$40 \div $4$ $$40 \div $4 = 10$ The red jacket costs $10$ times as much as the pink scarf costs.